Various enclosures, such as airplane hangers, spray painting booths, and the like, are configured with fire suppression systems. These fire suppression systems typically include fire fighting liquids such as water or foam. Upon activation of the fire suppression systems, the fire fighting liquids are released into the enclosure. Often the volume of the fire fighting liquids results in outflow of the liquids from the enclosure.
The flow of fire fighting liquids out of an enclosure creates various hazards. The possibility of spreading toxic chemicals, resulting from a fire, outside of an enclosure is of great concern. Also, fire fighting liquids which are designed to smother the oxygen of fires may escape into sewer systems adjacent the enclosure and prevent proper biologic action of waste products due to similar oxygen smothering effects. Other disadvantages of permitting flow of fire fighting liquids beyond enclosures include possible electric shorting of equipment, creation of slippery work surfaces, and environmental damage.
Yet another problem occurs around structures or equipment which discharge liquids or drippings under certain circumstances. In those cases, hazards resulting from such discharges or emissions may be similar to those noted above.
What has been needed, therefore, has been a system which retains liquids within a defined area surrounding a particular object. What has been further needed is a fluid retaining system which permits movement of wheeled equipment into and out of the defined area when the system is not in a fluid retaining configuration.